


Bound by Routine

by writingfromdarkplaces



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromdarkplaces/pseuds/writingfromdarkplaces
Summary: It's a habit that should annoy her. Instead, she thinks they both find it comforting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I kept trying to tell myself that I didn't need to write anything for this show/this pairing. It's still too new, too soon to know that I'll continue to enjoy it as I have. I've been loving every little moment between Wyatt/Lucy, though, and having learned one lesson from a pairing I wished I'd supported from the beginning... I decided to try, though doing this is probably not going to save me from getting in over my head with another AU for a different show.
> 
> I like little moments between people, and Wyatt and Lucy have plenty. I just focused on these, as they are a nice mix of sweet, funny, and normalcy, in a strange way.

* * *

There's nothing routine about time travel.

Everything in her life was different, changed by what happened when they went to the past and failed to stop Flynn. She didn't even recognize it. She wasn't sure she recognized herself. She stared into the mirror, not sure what she saw. She was drowning. Every time she got into the time machine, she could sink under the murky waters, the weight that was her life now.

She made impossible decisions, choosing the preservation of history over individual lives, the future instead of what seemed like justice.

She didn't know how she kept doing it, even with something to fight for like Wyatt suggested.

Yet, she did. She got back in the time machine, and when she did, Wyatt was there. He leaned over, pulled the straps over her and buckled her in. She wasn't incapable of doing that herself. She could have done it; she wasn't helpless. Even if the first time she hadn't been able to do it, she could now. She didn't know why he always did it. She'd never asked, not wanting to know if he thought she was incompetent, if he was being sexist, or if he just wanted to be sure she was in tight. He always smiled when he was done, like maybe it was a relief. Maybe it was a sign that he cared, not that she expected Wyatt to admit to that.

Still, with everything around them changing, history no longer sacred and secure, her life likely to change with the slightest alteration to the past, there was something to be said for routine. Lucy didn't think she ever wanted Wyatt to stop buckling her in, even if she should.


End file.
